


Curtis's stalker has a tantrum and gets beaten up

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bitterness, Curtashi Is Canon King, Death Threats, F/M, False Accusations, M/M, Making Out, Married Shiro/Curtis, Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Stabbing, Stalking, Temper Tantrums, straight Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Curtis's stalker can't nab him in this reality so they turn to another one where they fail.





	Curtis's stalker has a tantrum and gets beaten up

When Curtis's dumbass stalker got kicked out again for trying to ruin Curtis's relationship with his husbands they ran to another reality but it was one where Curtis got married to just Shiro. The stalker snapped and decided to blame Shiro.

"You fucking insensitive faggot, you ruined Keith's life by marrying that faggoty faggot with a gaping asshole!" they whined. "Thanks to you, Keith is heartbroken and left Earth forever and probably died of being rejected! You ignored him for months and didn't care when he was in danger and told him to go kill himself! Now he's dead and sad forever and it's your fault!" They tried to hit Shiro but were slow and clumsy and fell in a big pile of fatass.

"My other self in the other reality warned me about you," Curtis said.

"SHUT UP, YOU GAPING ASSHOLE FAGGOT! GO GET YOUR THROAT SLIT OPEN AND HAVE YOUR COCK SHOVED IN A FAT COW'S THROAT, GO GET RAPED FOR RAPING A CHILD YOU FAGGOT! SHIRO IS A BAD PERSON WHO RUINED KEITH'S LIFE AND SHOULD DIE! KEITH IS TOO PURE AND GAY AND INNOCENT-"

"Oh my God SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PILE OF REDUNDANT PROTOPLASM," Keith yelled before he grabbed Acxa and made out passionately with her in front of the whiny little cunt. The cunt screamed in agony at the horrifying display of straight behavior.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GAY YOU FUCKING WHORE! ACXA'S A SKANK!" they screamed. Acxa took out her weapon and shot the cunt in the leg and made them fall over while Keith stabbed them in the anus with a dirty rusty knife and then broke their nose.

"Don't ever bash my best friend and his husband again you literal walking piece of shit" he said before Shiro tied the stalker up and forced them to watch Keith and Acxa doing the nasty right there in front of everyone.


End file.
